


Dimensions Crossed

by FlaminGamin



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaminGamin/pseuds/FlaminGamin
Summary: Under the pseudonym Michael Saintonly. Follow Flame Hammer as he leaves home and travels to the world of Remnant. Aided by friends and Allies as they fight the Grimm and threats from the unknown.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Original Character(s)





	1. A New Journey Awaits

_ One hundred years ago in the kingdom of the Crystal Empire lived Midnight Blaze and his wife Crimson Lily, who were the king and queen of the empire. They had two kids, Princess Cadence and Prince Flame Hammer. They were unique as they were both alicorns, combining the traits of unicorns, pegasi, and the earth ponies. Them and the citizens lived happily, that is until King sombra attacked. After the battle not only did the empire disappear along with Sombra, but so did Blaze and Lily. The only ones able to flee before the fight began was Cadence and Flame Hammer. Now fast forward 100 years later in the city of Canterlot ruled by Princess Celestia the aunt of the siblings, as Princess Luna wasn’t present due to some jealousy issues. Our story begins with Flame Hammer (Now the city’s best and only weaponsmith) and celestia discussing about his plans to go to a certain academy that will suit him. _

“Now Flame Hammer, I don’t find it very smart for you to go to Beacon Academy, Although I allowed for you to go to Signal.” Celestia calmly told Flame hammer who wasn’t going to let this go until he gets what he wants.

“Aunt I’ve done so well with my life I have been making money like I have help just please give me this.” Flame Hammer said with a little bit of complaint.

“ Even if i allowed it it requires you to have a weapon that can be versatile, which you do not have, as you only have a scythe.” the princess rebutted.

“ Why do you think i have been working on, i have manage to make Lunar Eclipse able to shift from a scythe to a rifle to a double- bladed axe to a standard sword and shield.” He said as his voice got angrier, he wasn’t going to stop arguing until she saw that he has grow as a weaponsmith and as a pony.

Celestia knew that she was at a loss, Celestia with a sigh said , “ Fine as long as you stay safe you may go, just don’t get yourself into trouble, I don’t want to lose you after your parents went missing.

That was one of the reasons he wanted to go to make Sombra pay for what he did to his homeland and making his mother and father go missing.

“Along with Lunar Eclipse I have other equipment.” 

As he said it the swords at his sides began to change form along with the shield became a group of spirits he was to be given as a child, but due to certain circumstances that was put on hold till 4 years ago. The swords were , Restia Ashdoll and Terminus Est the Demon blade and Demon Slayer respectively, the shield however was Aegis( the same as in the greek myths) was a cobra.

“Yes dear, I know,” she sighed heavily, “ It's nice to see you girls. "

“ Pleasure to see you again as well,” the spirits replied, well not Aegis for an obvious reason.

Flame Hammer left the hall and prepared to leave. As he was, there laid a package on his bed.

_ For my strong nephew, this gift will allow you increase your strength, agility and speed. _

_ Love, _

_ Celestia _

“ _ What the heck is in it,”  _ Flame Hammer wondered, he open it in there laid and outfit of black and silver matching his weapon. In the boxed laid another note

_ This was supposed to be your birthday gift in a few months , it came from an old associate, but as you are leaving I’d thought i give it to you now before you leave. This is a kamui, an uniform made of all of living fibers. Thanks to you being magical and the fact that you flow with divine essence it cost less blood to work. Yes it requires your blood and yours alone. _

_ “ _ Wow she gave me a piece of vampiric clothing, thanks.”

He packs everything up even the kamui and leaves the castle. Bu

Combining the powers of his 3 spirits he takes Lunar Eclipse and slice straight down, causing a portal to appear. 

_ “Ok let’s head out.” he thought _

_ Now let’s get to know one of our many heroes in our story. Flame Hammer, son of king and queen of the missing empire. He is equestria only bladesmith, with his talent he supplied the royal with weapons and armor. Now his weapon is a silver and black scythe Lunar Eclipse. His 3 spirits also give him extra abilities. Est gives him the ability of Dissonance, which allow him to emit a scream which deafens the hearing of his enemies leaving his allies unaffected. Restia allows him to fire a ray of dark energy from both or either hand. Aegis makes a barrier of an impenetrable force made to prevent the damage of either physical or magical damage. _

**_(End of chapter)_ **


	2. Gang's All Here

**_Last chapter Celestia and her nephew Flame Hammer argued about h going to Beacon Academy. Long story short, he is leaving for Beacon where he will be accompanied by an old friend. So he made his portal he left for Vale. So we’ll take the spotlight off of our great prince and hand it over to the aforementioned friend._ **

  
  


**_“_ ** Yang let me go, damn you hurt,” Ruby whimpered as her half-sister crushed her in a hug.

“ But Ruby,” Yang faking complaining,” my little sis and I get to go to Beacon together.”

“Yang it’s not a big deal.”

“Course its is Rubs, everyone will think you're special like i know you are”

“But i don't want to be special, i just want to be normal.”

“But you're not normal Ruby, you are here at the best school here in remanent and you’re 2 years ahead of schedule.”

normal, Ruby you going to Beacon 2 years ahead of the rest of your class, plus I think it is a good idea if you were to come out of your shell and make new friends.”

“But Yang, why would I want new friends if I got you and Michael.”

“Well my friends are here so i’m going head in with them.” 

And with that Yang gave her sister hug and sped away spinning the young huntress. Ruby was freaking out, she was confused dizzy, usually she isn’t clumsy but she tripped over a load of luggage and the contents spilled out , she only had moments to see what it was before she heard someone yelling “YOU IDIOT!!”

Flame Hammer’s POV

As he exited the portal, in Human appearance Flame Hammer was a 6’1” male with black hair with gray streaks, medium build, of course wearing the gift his aunt gave him and a gray cloak. During the day the golden half of his weapon in gun form and the other half a rapier, Lunar Eclipse in gun form on his back and his spirit seals both hands and his left forearm. Not surprised that he was in the air as he fell he deployed Restia and Est and combined them to form a great sword, he then deployed Lunar Eclipse in its full form without releasing the blade. He took the great sword and placed it at the top of the shaft, it clicked into place and formed a glaive. He pointed the point of the weapon in the ground, when he made impact the force was so great in made a 6” crater in a 5’ radius. As the dust settle, he stood up put everything back, and saw two girls with stunned looks on their faces.

Normal POV

  
  


“  _ Ah, it’s good to be back in Remnant, _ ” he was thinking before he got a dose of yelling.

“ ARE YOU BLIND, YOU ALMOST HIT ME YOU JERK,” the girl in white started screaming at him even though he was 10’ away from her.

“ Really I’m sorry I guess my portal was a little off,” he said “ Oh and good to see you too Ruby.”

“ Ditto.”

“ YOU KNOW THIS KLUTZ SHE ALMOST EXPLODED ME AND HER OFF BEACON!!!”

“ Well she is usually not clumsy,” he paused “ You’re Weiss Schnee aren’t you, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company?”

“At least someone notices my lineage,” weiss said while flipping her hair in emphasis.

“ Yeah, but the SDC is also known for their questionable business practices, shady partners, and a hatred of a whole race just because they're different,” said another voice, coming from a black haired girls coming over, “ here I think this is yours.”

Weiss snatched the vial back, “ I don’t have to listen to this,” with that Weiss stormed off leaving the three of us behind.

“ Hey Michael I’m goin in ya coming,” Ruby asked

“ Not yet I want to talk with some people.”

Ruby left leaving Flame Hammer and the black- haired girl. As she tried to head into Beacon, he activated his semblance and cut her off.  _ Flame Hammer’s semblance is called Mimicry. Whenever someone he sees uses a semblance it registers within him and allows him to mimics the effects for the rest of his life. The looked stunned and regained her composure.  _ As he went to cut her off he notice a scent that reminded him of felines.

“ Cat,” he said calmly.

“Panther, actually, hawk I’m guessing,” she replied.

“ Eagle, name’s Flame Hammer but here most people know me as Michael.”

“ Blake Belladonna, see ya around probably at initiation.”

“ Yeah nice to meet you Blake.”

“ Likewise.”

With that She left left and Flame Hammer went in after her and went to find Ruby, who was with her sister Yang Xiao-Lang. Ruby was being yelled by weiss again. He thought of something funny and walked over.

“Hello there Snow White,” he said putting every drop of charm he had.

The heiress blushed slightly, “ Waah,” regaining her composure she came back, “ Do you flirt with every girl so meet.”

“ Only the pretty ones, Ice Princess .”

She once again blushed and replied, “ Whatever,” and she left leaving Ruby stunned and Flame and Yang laughing. Ozpin explained that tonight the first years will be staying in the main hall and that initiation will begin after breakfast in the morning. Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Flame Hammer were all thinking the same thing;  _ Tomorrow is the day I prove them all wrong. _

**_( End of Chapter 2)_ **


End file.
